


karma

by draconekisses



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Inspired By Fangame, Inspired by Music, Self-Insert, Stop/Continue/Rise, Suicide Attempt, Why am I wasting my life with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconekisses/pseuds/draconekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s unfair. No matter how much he wishes to be free, he cannot be. And no matter how often he tries to return to that childish state of arrogance and ignorance, he cannot. He’s trapped, his physical body long gone and his scarred mind still there, knowing that his brother, once so dependent upon him and fearful of his absence, is now a monster. A beast beyond either of their control.</p><p>And that thought upsets him more than any other thought he’s had.</p><p>(( DISCONTINUED. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	karma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes this isn't my first time writing fanfiction but this is the first thing I've ever posted here ugh  
> I am very sorry about anything I did wrong because I know there's a lot of things wrong  
> No capitalization in titles because that's just how I wrote it elsewhere, it's a creative choice

     Falling, air rushing upward, like it was trying to push his falling body back to the rooftop from where he had jumped. Tears now fell with the wind that pushed at him, flying upward as he watched the ground fly closer at an alarming speed. He never said goodbye, never apologized for his actions ahead of time. And he couldn’t help but wonder how his brother would react to this.

     The memory that he was abandoning his brother, leaving him in such a cruel, disturbed world, completely alone, only pained him more. No, thinking about that would only distract him, not that he could back out now. Maybe he would wake up, just before he hit the ground, like those stupid dreams that have most people jolting awake with a gasp, surprised that they aren't dead. Maybe not, and he’ll find himself dead on the filthy ground, his eyes glazed over, his heart stopped by the contact.

     With a sickening crack and a shot of pain right through him, he gasped. Already, he felt blood rushing to fill his lungs, pouring out of his mouth, and a voice, so scared, so worried, so damn familiar, ringing through the air around him.

     Just as hands barely brush his chest, he wakes to find two figures before him and a familiar person beside him.


End file.
